prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk
A white-and-pink lop rabbit who, unlike Coco and Natts, is unable to transform into a human. In the second season, she obtains the ability to turn into a human, her alias Mimino Kurumi, after picking up a glowing blue seed. Story Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Personality She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. Milky Rose "The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!" 青いバラは秘密の印、ミルキィローズ！ "Aoi bara ha himitsu no shirushi, Mirukii Roozu! is a cooperator of Pretty Cure that appears in the eleventh episode in the second season. She has long, violet, curly hair, fuchsia eyes and wears violet with blue flower decorations. She is significantly stronger than Pretty Cure, being able to defeat her foes with ease. However, she has to be careful using these powers, or else she can deform back to her mascot form. In order to transform into Milky Rose, Milk must be Kurumi and have her Milky Palette at hand. The first time helping Pretty Cure, Milky Rose did not reveal who she really was and ran off, making all the Cures worry which side she was on. Milky Rose can use her own signature attack, Blizzard. When Natts is granted his Palmier crown, Milky Rose can use the Milky Note and the Milky Mirror to perform Metal Blizzard. At the final episode, she can use Floral Explosion together with Pretty Cure. Relationships At the beginning, Milk only shows deep respect toward her fellow mascots and princes, Coco and Natts, always using the respectful suffix when saying their names. She may have a crush on Coco, as she has shown affection around him, and is jealous when Nozomi shows attention to him. However, this may just be a great admiration that has developed through her service in the past. Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes. However, they begin a friendship later on. Milk also shares a close friendship with Minazuki Karen, which resembles that of Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts and Urara and Syrup, though they do not share any romance between each other. Their friendship started when Karen sacrifies herself for Milk in a battle . Etymology Milk: 'The name of the opaque white liquid produced by the mammary glands of mammals Milk Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - Retrieved 07-25-2009.. :' This entire name is a pun. When written backwards in the Japanese hiragana and katakana writing styles, it spells out , which translates to "Milk's ears". Her surname was, however, written out using common kanji to make it more convincing. translates to beauty, has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated, and means plain; field.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC is a common Japanese girl's name with many potential meanings. '''Milky Rose: A name that is also inspired from Milk's name, as well as the second season's second theme, the rose, particularly the blue rose, which is the reason Milk can transform at all. Trivia *Together with Kujo Hikari, Milk is one of the two only non-Cures who have gotten the role of a main heroine. **Milk is also the only mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Mascots